Blainey
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Kurt resolveu fazer uma surpresa para Blaine, indo até a casa dele. Mas quem acabou ganhando algo foi Kurt... Klaine, lemon


**Título: **_Blainey_

**Autor: **CassGirl4ever

**Casal: **Klaine (Kurt+Blaine)

**Avisos: **Contém _lemon_, ou seja sexo entre dois homens.

**Sinopse: **Kurt resolveu fazer uma surpresa para Blaine, indo até a casa dele. Mas quem acabou ganhando algo foi Kurt...

**~K&B~**

Kurt respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de finalmente bater na porta da grande, e aparentemente cara, casa dos Andersons.

Após alguns segundos a porta foi aberta e um homem imponente, de cabelos morenos, porém salpicados de branco em alguns lugares, usando uma camisa e uma calça social, apareceu e olhou para Kurt, esperando ele dizer o que queria.

Já que nada foi dito, pois Kurt estava um tanto assustando, sendo aquela sua primeira vez na casa do namorado, o homem na porta disse um polido "Sim?", e Kurt forçou um sorriso, perguntando por Blaine.

- Quem é você? – Disse o homem, analisando o menino dos pés à cabeça.

- E-Eu... Um amigo. – Kurt tinha medo de que, se falasse que era namorado de Blaine, o homem poderia impedi-lo de entrar. – Meu nome é Kurt.

- Um minuto, vou chamá-lo.

- Bem, na verdade... – O menino começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.

- Oh, Kurt, querido! Como está?

A sra. Anderson apareceu na porta, abraçando o marido pelos ombros, e impedindo-o de subir.

- Esse é o Kurt, amor. Ele e um dos melhores amigos do _Blainey_. – Ela sorriu para o marido e depois se virou para o menino, que segurava o riso, devido ao apelido do namorado que tinha acabado de ouvir. – Entre, querido, deve estar frio aí fora!

Kurt agradeceu e entrou na casa. Ele havia conhecido a sra. Anderson quando ela foi buscar o filho na Dalton Academy, e acabou dando uma carona para Kurt, muito antes dos dois meninos namorarem. Entretanto, ela sabia do relacionamento dos dois, Blaine havia contado, somente o não tinha conhecimento desse namoro.

Se a casa já era de tirar o ar vista de fora, de dentro era melhor. A sala era enorme, com dois grandes sofás vermelhos e duas poltronas de mesma cor, formando um quadrado com a parede, onde estava localizada a TV. Uma escada de mármore localizada no canto da sala subia majestosamente, mas Kurt não conseguia ver muito do andar de cima, além de uma mesinha de centro com um vaso sobre ela.

- É a primeira vez que vem aqui, não é, querido? – A mulher perguntou, sentando em um sofá, e indicando a poltrona a sua frente para Kurt, tirando-o de seu transe enquanto observava o lugar.

- É sim, . – Ele se sentou, e forçou outro sorriso, se sentindo um tanto desconfortável ali.

-_ Blainey_ não nos avisou que você viria.

- Ele não sabe. Estou fazendo uma surpresa para ele. – O sorriso em seu rosto agora era genuíno.

- Uma surpresa? – A mulher pareceu bem animada. – Alguma ocasião especial?

- Bem... – Ele olhou ao redor e, ao perceber que o não estava ali, resolveu confessar, em voz baixa. – Hoje faz dois meses que estamos juntos.

- Que interessante! – Ela apoiou as mãos nas próprias coxas e levantou-se. – Você quer que eu o chame, ou você quer subir, querido?

- Se a senhora não se importar, eu gostaria de subir...

- Sinta-se em casa, Kurt! O quarto de Blaine é na terceira porta à direita. Só se lembre – Ela mudou seu tom, ficando séria, e assustando Kurt um tanto – Essa é uma casa de família, e temos regras como qualquer outra, entendido?

- E-Entendido, . – Ele ruborizou e abaixou a abaixou a cabeça, rindo de nervosismo.

A mulher se virou para ir à cozinha, para fazer companhia ao marido, e Kurt subiu as escadas. Ao chegar no andar de cima, viu que não era tão grandioso quanto o de baixo, eram apenas dois corredores, com três portas cada.

O menino virou à direita e andou lentamente em direção ao quarto de Blaine. Assim como fez antes de entrar na casa, respirou fundo algumas vezes, e entrou no quarto sem bater, querendo surpreendê-lo.

Mas os dois acabaram se assustando. Kurt sufocou um grito com as mãos ao ver Blaine deitado na cama, completamente nu, enquanto esse tentava desesperadamente achar algo com o que se cobrir.

Blaine pegou sua cueca no chão, e a colocou rapidamente, para, só então, reparar em quem tinha invadido seu quarto.

- Kurt? O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Ele parecia querer gritar, mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro irritado.

- É que, uunh... Fazem dois... Ééé... Dois meses que a gente tá... Namorando, sabe? – Ele tentava o máximo que podia olhar para os próprios pés e não desviar o olhar para o volume na cueca de Blaine. – E eu pensei em... Em te fazer uma surpresa.

- Não podia ter batido antes de entrar? – Ainda irritado, ele agora andava na direção de seu armário, indo procurar uma calça.

- Desculpe. Eu queria te surpreender.

- Parabéns, você conseguiu. – Ele bufou e encostou a cabeça na porta do armário, tentando fazer seu coração desacelerar. – Meu coração ainda está a mil. Foi um susto e tanto.

Kurt levantou a cabeça, sem responder, e viu que Blaine ainda estava sem calças. Ele percebeu o quanto o namorado era lindo, o quanto o corpo dele era perfeito. Blaine era magro, com alguns músculos bem destacados, principalmente nos braços e no abdômen. Suas pernas eram bem torneadas, e a cueca não conseguia esconder o volume da ereção ainda existente.

Kurt começou a sentir uma formigação entre suas pernas, e algo, que definitivamente não foi seu cérebro, o fez começar a andar silenciosamente em direção ao namorado.

- Como é possível eu não ter calça nenhuma limpa? – Reclamou, se inclinando para procurar nas gavetas mais baixas.

A visão de Blaine se abaixando, usando nada mais do que uma cueca branca e um tanto transparente, fez Kurt sentir sua calça apertando cada vez mais.

- Não ponha calças. – Kurt disse, sem saber de onde aquilo saíra. – Você fica melhor sem elas.

- Você acha? – Toda a irritação de Blaine se fora, e ele se virou para o namorado, com a cara mais safada que conseguiu fazer. – Você deve ficar lindo sem calças também, sabia? – Ele mordiscou a orelha do mais alto.

Blaine escorregou sua mão desde o peito de Kurt até o botão de sua calça, mas sentiu uma mão o parando.

- Você terá que me convencer a tirar as calças, amor. – Kurt levou a mão do outro para dentro de sua camisa, fazendo-a tocar sua pele.

Blaine arfou de prazer, mas tirou sua mão de dentro das roupas do mais velho, apenas para poder tirá-las, beijando Kurt enquanto o fazia. Tirou o blazer, e começou a desabotoar os botões do colete que o outro usava, já impaciente.

O mais novo trancou a porta do quarto e puxou o outro pela gravata até a cama de solteiro, onde começou a desabotoar a camisa de Kurt, querendo rasgá-la para acabar logo com aquela tortura.

Quando todos os botões finalmente estavam livres, e o peito de Kurt estava à mostra, Blaine foi à loucura. O mais velho tentou tirar a própria gravata, mas foi impedido.

- Você fica _sexy_ de gravata. Deixe ela. – Blaine sussurrou, saindo da cama.

O mais novo mandou o outro sentar na borda da cama, de pernas abertas. Assim que seu pedido foi atendido, ele se ajoelhou no meio das pernas de Kurt, beijando toda a extensão de seu peito.

Toda vez que chegava perto do cós da calça, Blaine dava uma lambida na ereção por cima do tecido, e voltava a beijar o peitoral, só para provocar.

- B...Blaine – Kurt gemeu. – Uuuunh, Blaine!

- O que você quer, Kurt? – Blaine disse, olhando para o rosto contraído de prazer do outro, enquanto lambia novamente a ereção do outro por sobre o tecido.

- Você... Você sabe, Blaine. – Ele mordeu o próprio punho, segurando outro gemido.

- Peça. – Blaine começou a sugar o volume da calça do outro.

- Blai... Blaine... Vai logo, me chupa!

Sem precisar ser mandado duas vezes, Blaine abriu as calças do outro, e viu que já havia uma grande marca de pré-gozo na cueca de Kurt. Ele tirou tanto a cueca quanto as calças dele e jogou no canto do quarto, sem se importar.

Ele ficou alguns segundos encarando a ereção antes de começar a lambê-la, das bolas à glande. Os gemidos contidos de Kurt estavam enlouquecendo-o cada vez mais, e ele resolveu colocar tudo na boca, fazendo com que nem o punho de Kurt abafasse o gemido.

Blaine fazia um trabalho muito bom, a julgar pelo jeito que Kurt se remexia na cama, parecendo segurar o gozo para poder aproveitar aquilo mais, mas foi obrigado a parar por causa das batidas na porta. Ele se levantou assustado, e Kurt se encolheu na cama, aterrorizado também.

- Sim? – Blaine perguntou, sentindo um vazio estranho em sua boca.

- _Blainey_, querido, eu e seu pai vamos sair para jantar, ok?

- Ok, mãe! – Blaine segurou um suspiro de alívio, para que sua mãe não desconfiasse do que estava acontecendo dentro do quarto.

- Abra a porta para dar um abraço de tchau na sua mãe. – A mulher tentou abrir a porta, mas, obviamente, não conseguiu. – Blaine. – Sua voz havia mudado para um tom extremamente irritado, e o fato de que ela não chamara o filho pelo apelido assustou-o. – Porque esta porta está trancada?

- É que, uunh... Eu e o Kurt estamos estudando, e... Nós não queríamos ser interrompidos. – Enquanto falava, ele vestia a calça de Kurt, e mandava-o ir para debaixo da cama.

- Então abra logo essa porta para dar um abraço em mim. – A voz da mulher tinha um tom desconfiado.

Blaine vestiu a camiseta mais larga que tinha, espalhou uns livros abertos em páginas aleatórias rapidamente pelo chão e abriu a porta.

- Tchau, mãe. – Ele sorriu, abraçando a mãe.

- Onde está Kurt?

- Ele... Foi no banheiro, mãe.

- Vou esperar ele voltar para me despedir dele também.

- Mas, mãe, assim você vai se atrasar! – Blaine fez seu máximo para fazer parecer que sua real preocupação era o atraso de sua mãe. – Kurt é quase uma menina no banheiro.

- Não fale assim dele. – Ela deu um tapa no braço do menino, que o fez gemer levemente de dor. – Vou indo, de um jeito ou de outro. Se comportem! – Ela deu uma última olhada para dentro do quarto e fingiu não ver a ponta do pé de Kurt saindo de debaixo da cama. Deu um beijo na bochecha do filho e saiu.

Blaine trancou a porta novamente e suspirou aliviado, enquanto Kurt saía de debaixo da cama.

- Blaine, acho que a gente não devia mais...

- Kurt, minha mãe saiu! É a oportunidade perfeita pra gente fazer isso! Vem cá, vem... – Ele puxou o namorado para um beijo ardente, antes de jogá-lo na cama novamente. – Eu não acabei meu trabalho... E agora que estamos sozinhos, vou te fazer gritar, Kurt. Gritar meu nome. – Disse, voltando a engolir o membro dele.

- B-Blaine... – Ele gemeu após alguns minutos, se contorcendo de prazer. – Eu vou... Eu vou g...

Kurt não conseguiu mais se segurar, e acabou gozando na boca de Blaine, que conseguiu engolir quase tudo, com exceção de algumas gotas que vazaram pelo canto de sua boca.

- Essa foi só a primeira vez. Você ainda vai gozar muito hoje a noite, meu amor.

- Você também, Blaine. – Disse Kurt, sedutoramente, antes de empurrar o namorado para a cama, ficando por cima dele.

Kurt começou a beijar o namorado e a provoca-lo, rebolando e encostando no membro ereto dele, fazendo-o gemer alto.

- Kurt, você... – Ele arfou de prazer, gemendo baixinho. – Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Você devia falar menos e agir mais, Blaine "Warbler". – Ao falar isso, Kurt desceu a cueca de Blaine até os joelhos, e encostou sua entrada nele.

- Kurt... – Ele gemeu mais alto, porém segurando os quadris do namorado, impedindo-o de descer mais. – Tenho camisinhas e lubrificante na minha carteira. Ela está jogada no chão.

- Não precisamos disso. Eu confio em você. – Ele beijou o namorado e tentou, sem sucesso, tirar as mãos que estavam em seu quadril, segurando-o fortemente no lugar.

- Precisamos sim, Kurt. Por favor. Por mim.

Kurt bufou baixinho, mas saiu do colo de Blaine para procurar a carteira no chão. Quando encontrou, ele se inclinou para pegá-la, uma visão que deixou Blaine ainda mais louco de prazer.

O mais velho voltou para o colo do namorado, abriu o pacote de camisinha e colocou nele, enquanto sentia uma mão travessa passeando por suas nádegas, e brincando com sua entrada.

Quando Blaine pôs o primeiro dedo, Kurt se sentiu no paraíso. Mas ele descobriu que podia ficar melhor à medida que Blaine foi adicionando mais dedos, parando no terceiro. Kurt rebolava, subia e descia naqueles dedos, tudo para sentir prazer ao máximo.

- Preparado, Kurt? – Blaine perguntou, maravilhado com a visão à sua frente.

- A... Aham... – Kurt mal conseguia falar entre seus gemidos, tão excitado estava.

Blaine tirou os dedos de dentro do namorado e segurou seu quadril, ajudando-o a descer lentamente sobre o seu pênis.

Kurt sentiu uma leve dor inicial, mas o prazer que acompanhava a dor era maior. Aos poucos ele foi se acostumando, e começou a cavalgar em Blaine.

- Kurt...! – Blaine gemia alto. Ele queria fechar os olhos para aproveitar ainda mais as sensações, mas ver Kurt cavalgando nele o deixava extremamente excitado.

Blaine começou a manipular o membro de Kurt, e este começou a gemer o nome do amante, quase gritando.

- Vem, Kurt... – Falou, gemendo entre as palavras. – Goza pra mim, Kurt...

- B... Blaine! – Kurt gritou, antes de gozar pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Blaine não se aguentou e gozou, gritando o nome do namorado também.

Arfando, Kurt levantou o quadril, facilitando para Blaine sair dele, e se deitou do lado do namorado.

Ele observou enquanto o mais novo tirou a camisinha, deu um nó e a jogou no lixo ao lado da escrivaninha.

- Cesta! – Kurt brincou, dando um selinho no outro.

- Uhum... – Blaine segurou a nuca dele e pediu passagem com a língua, transformando o selinho em um suave beijo. – Eu te amo, Kurt.

- Também te amo, Blaine. Hoje a noite foi... Perfeito.

- Foi mesmo. – Blaine se iinclinou para dar um selinho em Kurt. - Meus pais vão viajar semana que vem, vão se encontrar com Cooper e, como eu tenho escola, eu vou ficar aqui. Ou seja, terei a casa toda para mim. – Ele abraçou forte o namorado. – Ou melhor, para nós. Se você quiser, é claro.

- Você me promete que vamos transar toda noite? – Kurt disse, beijando a nuca do outro.

- Toda noite, toda tarde, toda manhã... Quando você quiser, _baby_. – Ele riu e apertou a bunda de Kurt.

- Me parece uma proposta tentadora... _Blainey._

- Oh, não, você ouviu minha mãe! – Ele gemeu, frustrado.

- Achei um apelido bonitinho. Vou começar a te chamar assim. – Kurt disse, rindo.

- Só se for pra me pedir por mais, Kurt. Se é que você me entende. – Seus olhos brilhavam como os de um lince antes de pegar sua presa.

Dizendo isso, Blaine avançou para Kurt, beijando-o ferozmente, afinal, ele não sabia que horas os pais dele iam chegar, e era necessário aproveitar cada segundo.

**~K&B~**

**N.A.: **Essa é tanto a primeira fic que eu escrevo de Glee, quanto é a minha primeira Klaine, então me perdoem por qualquer erro, por favor (:

Se você leu até aqui, o que custa comentar? Você não precisa ter uma conta no FF para fazer isso.

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
